1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair iron used for hair-care such as hair dressing by contacting hair to a heated hair-care section attached to a grip.
2. Description of Prior Art
A hair iron are used for hair care such as hair dressing by heating a hair-care section fixed to a grip and by contacting hair with the heated hair-care section (for example, Japanese Utility Model No. 3,047,352). FIG. 16 shows a prior art hair iron 200. The hair iron 200 has a form similar to a pair of scissors as a whole. A user inserts hair between a pair of a rod 22 and a glove 23 of the hair-care section 2 and seizes the pair of grips 1 with hand. Then, hair is heated by a heater (not shown) in the rod 22, and the hair iron can be used hair care such as hair dressing.
Further, planes 24 of the rod 22 and groove 23 of the hair iron 200 for holding hair between them are coated with a fluoroplastic mixed with powders of multi-element minerals. Then, negative ions generated at the planes adhere to hair and suppress damages of the hair held by the planes. Thus, a good quality of hair dressing can be performed.
However, in the electric iron 200 for hair dressing, an amount of generated negative ions is very small, depending on the thin coating, and an effect of the negative ions on hair is small. Further, because negative ions are generated constantly at the coating, it is not possible for a user to perform hair dressing without adhering negative ions to hair.
Further, a curling iron which can curl hair by winding hair to the hair-care section is also known. However, it is also desired to efficiently wind and reform hair by the hair-care section.